Canary
by Nillen
Summary: AU!College. Omegaverse. For Tom, maybe it's the attraction and the bond that pull them close. For Harry, it's really just the love. Mpreg reference.


Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

WARNING : Alternate universe. OMEGA VERSE. Expect a little bit of OOCness. Unbeta-ed.

Err, I'm calling for anyone who's willing to beta this? Oh dear Melanie~ -shy-

Don't flame the grammar mistake, or I'm going to eat your guts.

* * *

The first time Harry felt the presence of his bonded Alpha, was when he first entering his university through its main gate. Harry had smiled, quietly sent a soft regard to his alpha through their connection, where they could definitely feel each other's presence and emotions and what he got back in return was a surprise jolt. He supposed his alpha didn't expect himself to actually ever feel the presence of his omega but that was the surprise.

Nowadays, alphas and omegas are so hard to be found. Betas are just all around the places, unbounded and normal, and while the alphas and omegas are bonded since born, half of them tend to settle down with other people. To wait for their other half to show up sometimes takes too long and Harry almost give up his hope when he didn't feel anything at all about his alpha in first 18 years of his life.

To be here, in the university, chasing over his dream and to suddenly feel the welcoming presence of his alpha, it was exhilarating. It meant that Harry might have a chance with his bonded, to have something that not every alpha and omega in this world manages to get; completion and pure happiness. That if, his alpha hasn't found someone else.

Harry had tried again, closing his eyes while sitting on his bed, in his apartment dorm, reaching for him and he felt the alpha replied with a soft, feathery touch, as if he or she was trying to make sure whether Harry was real or not. Happiness bubbled in their connection when Harry returned the gesture with a soft and contented hum.

His alpha was alone, no one important in his personal life and he did made sure to send a flutter of want toward Harry. Harry unconsciously shivered, feeling his mind dazed with the presence of something beautiful in his mind and Harry decided; whoever his alpha is, Harry is definitely going to love and embrace him with his whole heart.

In Harry's family, his parents are both betas. So it was shocking for them to know that their only child is an omega, descended from his grandmother's omega blood and Harry had life a perfectly normal life until the age of 15. One night, he felt his body burned horribly, like it was real and he had screamed for help, crying and begging for his alpha for him. His father tried to calm him down but Harry refused to have anyone near him. His senses screamed that his bonded didn't exist because Harry never felt his presence and Harry had spent the night crying, rocked his body to sleep on the floor.

The next day, his parents brought a doctor home to check on him and the doctor told him that his bonded was still alive, and perhaps, very healthy. This was because, if his alpha dies, Harry would experience a horrible feeling; like his gut is taken out of him and his body would collapse, unable to take the shock of sudden broken bond. What he experienced last night was normal, his body missed his other half and wanted to be cherished and loved by his alpha.

Harry could love and be loved by other people, but it would never be the same.

* * *

In the university, the first day Harry felt his alpha, both of them had come to an implied understanding that they would not look for each other. They know the string attached would pull them toward one another but Harry and his alpha, both of them want to enjoy the time left to live independently. Harry partly refused to be dependent – the other half was his primal instinct, wanting to be protected, to be adored – and his alpha seems contented with his current life style. Harry didn't want to take that away from him.

So they did nothing but stay to calm each other down, always.

That was a year ago.

Harry had been living his university life perfectly well. His grades were great and his performance in his hockey game was getting better and better. He had felt his alpha disagreed with his choice of sport but Harry had waved his alpha away with unspoken message of 'I'll be fine', 'I know how to take care of myself' and there has been no more disagreement after that.

He had once, while doing his assignment, felt a jolt of anger and madness through their link and Harry had spent two hours pushing out calming thoughts and feelings toward his alpha. He had no idea what happened but his other half was fuming with anger and frustration. Harry thought that maybe because his alpha was too stressful; final examination was getting nearer and assignments, tests and tasks were given too much during the last lecture week.

His alpha sent out nothing in his attempt to calm him down but once his alpha was cool enough, Harry almost broke down and came in his pants, the lust and want and affection from his alpha were too much to be taken at one time too sudden.

Harry wanted to meet his alpha, to touch, to kiss, to love and to adore his other half so much.

But things were disordered and so many works undone had caused Harry to shake the thought away.

However, the first time his heat cycle came, it wasn't really that pretty.

* * *

"Good game, Potter!" his senior slapped his shoulder and Harry laughed, wiping sweat off his eyebrow. They walked in together to the gym changing room, close to the hockey field and Harry took his time to take out his clothes from his locker.

Harry could felt the presence of his alpha in his head; it meant that his alpha was still there at the university, probably doing something for his or her course project. Harry chuckled softly and took out his bag, proceeding to pull out his shirt and jeans. He took off his glasses to wipe them clean too but when Harry put them on again, he realized something was wrong.

His teammates were standing still in their positions but all heads were looking at him. Harry blinked his eyes slowly.

"Umm… something's wrong?" Harry awkwardly asked. His body was tired and warm from their practice and he was sweating nonstop, even though it was already close to midnight and his shorts dripping with wetness.

… dripping with-

Wide eyes, Harry looked down and gasped in surprise. His shorts were dripping with wetness, lubricant from his entrance. His whole body trembled in shock, and fear, and Harry collapsed down on the floor. The other men in the room, most of them are betas but one or two are alphas. No other omega except for him.

Harry quickly scouting back until his back hit the locker door. Few of his teammates quickly ran out from the room and the other stayed fascinated by Harry's scent of ripe, full in heat omega.

"P-please…" Harry shook his head, panic clouded his conscience because he knew what happened to omegas in heat when their alphas or bonded beta weren't there with them.

They got raped. _Willingly_.

Taken by instinct and before Harry would knew it, he would offer himself for satisfaction, considering that he wasn't claimed yet and the other betas and alphas were responding to his scent. Harry tried to close his thighs, he could feel the squelch between his legs and he wanted to be taken, to be claimed and mounted and he wanted his alpha – or any alpha, oh no, _don't_, – to _breed_ him.

_Breed_ . _Him_.

_Oh God._

"Aaahhh!" Harry cried out when another spasm hit him, lubricant seeping out of him nonstop in a sudden flush and the floor was now pooled with it.

The only alpha now in the room – Oliver, his captain – growled and stepping near to him and Harry torn between folding himself smaller or getting on all four and let the alpha mount him. Harry shook his head and whimpered '_No, no, please, yes, yes_' nonstop and in his dazed sight, he saw two other come nearing him.

Harry wanted to cry. He wanted his alpha but the others were given out scents that made his knees buckled and his body weak in submission.

He tried to shy away, trembling when Oliver's hand tried to touch his cheek and suddenly he heard an angry growl.

Harry's green eyes widened in surprised.

His instinct screamed '_Mate, mate, mate, alpha, alpha, ALPHA._'

"Get away from my mate."

Harry heard the growl again and his body went into a spasm again because of it, causing him to cry out and tried to even make himself even smaller. Lubricant didn't stop gushing out from his sensitive, entrance and Harry wanted his alpha – oh God, his voice, his _voice_ – to quickly come close and take him like an animal they were.

Oliver surprising compelled as he stepped back and Harry finally saw his alpha standing upon the door. His blurry sight didn't make it clear but his alpha was a tall man, wearing black attire from shoes to shirt and he has a pair of the most red, menacing eyes Harry ever saw.

"Al-alpha…" Harry choked out, a hand trying to reach for his alpha while the other continued to touch his entrance through his shorts, as if it could blocked out the overflowing lubricant. His alpha was quick and before Harry knew it, he had gathered Harry in his arms. His body was tense and Harry automatically wrapped his arms around his neck, wanting to be close to the warm body of his one and only alpha.

"Shh, I got you now, I got you." He heard him whispered again and Harry couldn't help but biting on his alpha's shoulder, a cry was muffled because another spasm came and Harry was sure he just wetted another flood of lubricate onto his alpha's pants. He felt his alpha took a deep, controlled breath and Harry just wanted to hide his face against his neck, embarrassment and lust took over him.

His alpha said nothing when Harry whimpered, trying to get even closer but he did turned to glare the other males in the room. He easily swiped Harry into his arms – considering that Harry was very small and short compared to him – and although he was walking away almost calmly, Harry realized it was at fast pace.

He heard his alpha growled at other people who they met in the hallway and somehow, during that crucial moment of his life, Harry had passed out in his alpha's arms.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : In need of a beta. :(

Thanks for reading this anyway. :)


End file.
